


Five Times

by sewuwu



Category: MXM (Band), Produce 101 (TV), YDPP (Band)
Genre: College, Crushes, Donghyun is a good bro, First Kiss, M/M, Sewoon puts up with said idiot, Youngmin is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 14:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14357310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sewuwu/pseuds/sewuwu
Summary: Five times. There were five times when Youngmin realised that his feelings towards his best friend were not platonic.





	Five Times

**The First Time:**

 

Youngmin should have been concentrating, he knew that, but he couldn’t stop thinking about how much he admired the guy next to him. Sewoon was so dedicated to his passions; he practiced song-writing and a variety of different instruments every single day in between classes, worked part-time at a bookstore on the weekend and tutored some students in the evenings, and he still somehow made time to hang out with Youngmin at the end of the day even though he must have been exhausted. And it wasn’t like Sewoon flunked school because of his love for music - he was in the top 5% of all of their classes and everyone loved him. He was also in the top 5% when it came to looks, but that’s a different story.

 

Put simply, Sewoon was amazing and Youngmin couldn’t understand why Sewoon chose to be _his_ best friend, but the idea of Sewoon not being in his life made him sad and he was so grateful for his friendship.

 

Youngmin was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt a soft tap on his left hand. He looked down and realised that Sewoon had been trying to teach him guitar chords before his mind decided to go for a walk down Sewoon lane. “Ah, sorry” he mumbled, as he looked away with a blush on his face, “I’m just a bit tired… It’s been a long day. What did you say?” Youngmin realised that he probably shouldn’t be complaining about being tired, when the single most hardworking guy is sat right next to him and he suddenly felt stupid for saying such a thing. Sewoon obviously didn’t think anything of it as he giggled and hit Youngmin’s hand lightly, “Don’t worry about it hyung, I know I’m not the most exciting person when it comes to teaching. Did you want to call it a night?”

 

Youngmin was shocked by Sewoon’s comment and whipped his head back to look at Sewoon. He suddenly blurted out “you’re amazing!” without thinking and his face matched the tomato red colour of his hair. Youngmin started to fiddle with the strings of the guitar so he could avert his eyes from Sewoon as he mumbled “What I mean is, er, you shouldn’t talk yourself down like that. You, you are amazing - an amazing teacher and er, a really good musician. Thanks for… yeah, thanks for doing this." Once again, he felt soft fingers on top of his calloused fingers, but they didn’t move this time. Youngmin looked up and was met with soft brown eyes and a light blush dusting Sewoon’s face, and a bright smile that only got even brighter as he squeezed Youngmin’s hand before letting go. “You’re cute, Youngmin-hyung”, Sewoon said as he stood up to stretch, his smile never leaving his face. His clothes had creased up from where they had been sitting around on Youngmin’s bed for hours, and Youngmin should feel bad about how long Sewoon stayed at his, but Youngmin couldn’t stop thinking about what the younger guy had just said. “I really should get going though, it’s 1am and Jaehwan-hyung is going to kill me if I disturb him during his beauty sleep. Same time tomorrow?”

 

Youngmin could only nod slowly as he watched his best friend leave his dorm room. As soon as the door clicked shut, Youngmin collapsed onto his bed and covered his head with his arms as if to block out the thoughts whirling around his brain. It didn’t work.

 

“You’re cute, Youngmin-hyung” was the only thing going around his head for hours before he finally succumbed to his exhaustion.

 

**The Second Time:**

 

“Donghyun, do you think I’m cute?”

 

Donghyun looked up from his phone as he laughed loudly, “where on earth did THAT come from? Did someone play a prank on you?”

 

Youngmin picked at the hem of his jumper and sighed quietly. “Right? It has to be a prank. Why would anyone think I’m cute?” He knew that Sewoon couldn’t possibly mean anything by calling him cute, it was all wishful thinking. Youngmin wasn’t even sure _why_ he wanted Sewoon’s compliment to mean anything, but he couldn’t deny the crushing disappointment he was feeling. He pulled his knees up to his chest and sank back further into the sofa as he unlocked his phone to flick through his ‘Po’ photo album. Donghyun watched this pity-party unfold and walked towards the sofa and saw Youngmin scroll through an endless stream of Sewoon’s selfies. Ah. There is the prankster. He pretended that he hadn’t seen anything and sat down on the other end of the sofa, putting his feet on Youngmin’s legs – much to Youngmin’s disgust. He didn’t want his hyung to be mopey all day, the dorm was an awkward place to live in when Youngmin was like this.

 

“You know, you’re not that bad looking,” he started, “I know a few girls in our music composition class that have crushes on you.” Donghyun nudged Youngmin with his foot to make him look up, and gave him a dazzling smile. “A couple of guys do too.”

 

Youngmin just hummed noncommittally and looked at his phone again. Sewoon always sent him selfies during random events in the day. Every selfie had the same smile and the same pose, but he looked handsome in every single one. If the selfie pose isn’t broken, why fix it, right? Youngmin sighed loudly as he came across one particular photo. It was of him and Sewoon at the park during one of their night walks. Sewoon had his arm around Youngmin’s arm and he looked so good, he was almost glowing. Youngmin remembered the warmth of Sewoon against his side, his soothing voice right next to his ear as they walked around for hours. He would do anything to relive that moment over and over again.

 

“Earth to Youngmin?!” Donghyun shouted as he knocked Youngmin’s phone out of his hand with his foot. Youngmin glared at Donghyun as he picked up his phone and slid it into his pocket. “Did you listen to anything I just said? I gave you the names of people that have crushes on you, dude! This is top secret information.” Youngmin scoffed lightly at that and Donghyun shook his head disapprovingly.

 

“Sorry Donghyunnie, I was just thinking about the composition for our class showcase piece. It’s been on my mind a lot lately.” Youngmin was aware that his lie was blatant, but he shoved Donghyun’s feet off of his legs and stood up before Donghyun could question him any further. “I’m going to go and work on it now actually, don’t wait up for me.”

 

Donghyun watched his hyung all but run across the room and leave their dorm before he could say anything else. He rolled his eyes, picked his phone up again and scrolled through his twitter feed as he mumbled “I didn’t realise our showcase piece involved thinking about Jeong Sewoon 24/7, but whatever floats your boat, hyung.”

 

 

**The Third Time:**

 

It had been weeks since the “You’re cute, Youngmin-hyung” incident, and Youngmin didn’t have time to think about any Sewoon-related thoughts with the pressure of the class showcase taking over his life. He and Donghyun had prepared as much as they could for it, and Youngmin knew that they were going to be fine, but he couldn’t help the nerves buzzing throughout his entire body as they performed. This performance was worth a large portion of their final grade for this class, and he lived for keeping his GPA at a respectable level. The showcase was being held in their college auditorium, it had a lot of space and the large room and elevated performance space almost made it feel like you were on a real stage. They had seen a large majority of his classmates’ performances, and they were good, although none of them really stood out to Youngmin so he didn’t feel too pressured by the class competition. His and Donghyun’s performance had gone well and he was sure that their grades were going to be fine, so he was beginning to relax.

 

That was true, until Jeong Sewoon stepped onto the stage.

 

It occurred to Youngmin then that he hadn’t seen Sewoon in almost a week because they had been practicing so hard, but god, he had missed him. His smile was still the same, his eyes still had that twinkle in them… but _oh_. He was wearing something new. He was wearing a white satin shirt with the buttons opened at the top, showing off his slim neck that was wrapped up in a red satin choker, and the entire look was completed by a glittering gold jacket. He looked… amazing. Beautiful. Ethereal. Hot. Sewoon looked _hot_ and Youngmin suddenly didn’t know where to look.

 

Donghyun noticed Youngmin’s restlessness and leaned over. “Hyung, shut your mouth before the flies start seeing it as an invitation to move in” he whispered as he tapped the bottom of Youngmin’s chin. As Youngmin shut his mouth, Sewoon started singing and Youngmin recognised it as Blackpink’s ‘Playing With Fire’, but it seemed to have a rock twist to it. Of course he was performing one of Youngmin’s guilty-pleasure songs and incorporating his favourite genre and making it sound like it was meant to be arranged like this in the first place. Youngmin looked over at Donghyun with wide eyes and flushed cheeks. “Donghyun… I’m not imagining this, am I?” Donghyun laughed quietly and gave his hyung a reassuring pat, “No, this is very much happening. Try not to drool too much.” He winked at Youngmin and turned back to the performance. Youngmin didn’t think his face could get any hotter, and he desperately needed to splash himself with cold water to cool down, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from Sewoon. Sewoon’s stage presence was absolutely hypnotising. The way he concentrated on playing the guitar, his tongue sticking out slightly, all whilst swaying along to the song and nodding his head as he sang so passionately. Youngmin decided then that Sewoon was born for the stage and no other singer could compare to what he was hearing at that very moment.

 

As soon as Sewoon had finished, Youngmin stood up and clapped enthusiastically, which made Sewoon giggle because Youngmin was the only one on his feet. Youngmin frowned slightly at Sewoon’s giggle until he looked around him and saw the stares of the other students around him and clocked the reason for Sewoon’s reaction. Youngmin grinned sheepishly as everyone else got up to leave the auditorium to go to lunch. He told Donghyun to save him a space in the cafeteria as he followed after Sewoon towards the bathroom.

 

When Youngmin entered the bathroom, he saw Sewoon leaned over the sink and washing his face carefully, trying to not soak himself at the same time. “Those auditorium lights are so warm, I must’ve looked so shiny on stage” Sewoon sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror. Youngmin shook his head slightly, Sewoon looked incredible on stage, he seemed like he was glowing when he performed. His mind flashed back to that selfie on his phone, and he realised that Sewoon seemed to make it a habit of looking like the literal sun. “You looked… amazing...” he smiled brightly at Sewoon, “you’re definitely going to be top of the class evaluations.” Sewoon blushed and looked down, shaking his head as he mumbled “you should be careful with the way you say things hyung, you can be a bit of a heartbreaker at times…” From where Youngmin was leaning on the bathroom wall, he didn’t quite hear what Sewoon said and looked at his hunched frame with a puzzled expression, but decided to leave it.

 

“Should we get ice-cream tonight? To celebrate?” Youngmin asked as he passed Sewoon tissues to wipe his face down. “It can be my treat since you’ve worked so hard.” Sewoon took the tissues and gave Youngmin a teasing smirk. Youngmin thought his heart was going to stop. “It’s a date” Sewoon replied as he walked out of the bathroom, leaving Youngmin flustered and frozen to the spot, staring at the now closing door. Yup, his heart was definitely not okay.

 

 

**The Fourth Time:**

It was a warm, summer night. The Han river had a gentle flow to it, the sun was setting and the cicadas were quietening down. There was hardly anybody about. It was the perfect environment for an ice-cream date, and this is all that Youngmin thought about on his journey to the ice-cream stall. He bought himself and Sewoon two cones and walked back to the bench where Sewoon had made a mini-camp of sorts, with a picnic blanket, some sodas from the 7/11 near their dorm, and his portable phone speaker. He chose some soft R&B playlist and it made the entire situation seem 100 times more romantic than it was, and Youngmin didn’t quite know how to react.

 

“Thanks hyung, I’ve been thinking about this all day” Sewoon said as he took the cone from Youngmin, “we deserve to take an evening off.” He stretched out on the blanket, his thigh touching Youngmin’s slightly, which he didn’t seem to take much notice of. However, Youngmin, being hyper-aware of both of their existences and the intense date vibes surrounding their current location, shuffled away from Sewoon by reaching for their sodas and then placed the cans between them as an excuse to keep his distance. Once he was finally relaxed, he responded, “yeah, the last few weeks have been hell on earth…” Youngmin sighed as he stretched out on the blanket as well.

 

“Was it hell because you couldn’t see me?”

 

Youngmin, who had decided to take a sip at that exact moment, choked on his soda and looked up to see a laughing Sewoon reaching over to wipe the soda away from Youngmin’s face. Youngmin blushed furiously and wiped his face quickly before Sewoon could reach him. He smiled mischievously before knocking Sewoon’s ice cream in revenge, and laughed as he watched Sewoon’s face get covered by the dessert. “See? It isn’t nice Sewoonie.” Sewoon pouted and started to wipe the vanilla ice-cream up with his finger, licking his finger clean when he was done. It was this moment Youngmin realised he had made a mistake. Youngmin couldn’t help but watch Sewoon lick his fingers, his blush getting even brighter (if that was even possible). Did Sewoon know what he was doing to him? He turned away as soon as Sewoon made eye contact with him, suddenly finding the Seoul Tower in the distance much more interesting.

 

Sewoon smirked to himself as he watched his flustered hyung turn away, and coughed to get Youngmin’s attention again. When Youngmin hesitatingly looked back towards Sewoon, Sewoon asked “Why have you not dated anyone, hyung? There were so many people pining over you during yours and Donghyun’s performance today. You’d have so much choice.” He started to pick the grass, seemingly nonchalantly.

 

Youngmin furrowed his eyebrows at the sudden change in topic, and shook his head. Why was Sewoon suddenly interested in his love life? Youngmin joined Sewoon in picking at the grass beside him as he thought for a minute. “They were probably staring at Donghyunnie. He is a handsome guy, and he knows how to use his smile to get the ladies.”

 

“What about you? Do you use your smile to get the ladies?”

 

Youngmin’s thoughts stuttered. He could trust Sewoon, right? Sewoon could handle the truth… right? He wouldn’t discard Youngmin and spread rumours, would he? Youngmin took a deep breath to stop himself from completely freaking out before sighing quietly.

 

“If I’m being honest, ladies don’t really interest me, Sewoonie.”

 

The grass picking stopped. Sewoon looked at Youngmin as if he was trying to see if Youngmin was going to laugh at any moment. “Really?” Sewoon whispered. “Really.” Youngmin smiled softly to himself and took another deep breath, “it was hard to accept for a while, it was frustrating actually… But you can’t help who you are, and as soon as I realised that, it made things a whole lot easier.” Youngmin sipped at his soda again, thinking carefully, making sure to not look at the disgusted look on Sewoon’s face. “I… I get it if you don’t want to hang out as much anymore because of this by the way, I know it makes some people uncomfortable. I wouldn’t stop you from leaving…” Sewoon turned to Youngmin with tears in his eyes and sighed, which caught Youngmin’s attention, before hugging him tightly.

 

“That’s the stupidest thing you’ve ever said Im Youngmin.” Sewoon squeezed him tightly for a minute before pulling back to look at Youngmin closely. “You’re so… god, you’re so stupid sometimes.” He laughed and let his arms drop, wiping at his eyes quickly with his sleeves.

 

Youngmin furrowed his eyebrows once again. “Wait, what do you mean? I just got all emotional on you and suddenly I’m _stupid_?”

 

“No! No, no… you’re not stupid because you’re _gay_ , dummy. You’re just really dense sometimes.” Sewoon whacked him with his sleeve lightly and chuckled again.

 

Youngmin pouted at that, rubbing at the area Sewoon had hit. “I know this doesn’t help my case but I really don’t know what you’re talking about…”

 

“I like you.” Sewoon stated. “I have done since we started this damn university course. But you wouldn’t know that because apparently you walk around with your eyes shut.”

 

Youngmin’s eyes widened as he stared at Sewoon. “I… I, you, you _what_? You _like_ me?”

 

“Yes. Although I am starting to doubt my own taste.” Sewoon sighed and winked playfully, whacking Youngmin with his sleeve again. Youngmin shook his head, “why didn’t you do something? I’ve been a mess for _weeks_ …”. Both of them laughed at that.

 

“I didn’t do anything about it because… well I was scared, I guess. I didn’t want to lose you as my friend just because of a silly crush…” Sewoon looked at his hands sadly as he admitted this.

 

Youngmin didn’t know that his heart could feel so much for one person all at once like it did at this very moment, and he felt like he was going to burst. He took one of Sewoon’s hands into his own and stared at it for a minute. Sewoon gasped quietly at the touch.

 

It felt nice. It felt right.

 

Sewoon liked him. He… he liked Sewoon.

 

“I feel the same,” Youngmin said softly as he looked up at Sewoon, “I didn’t realise it for a while, but I think these feelings have always been there. You’ve… you’ve always been special, huh?” Youngmin giggled at that, realising how cheesy he sounded. “Sorry, sorry. This is just a lot, and we are sat here holding hands?! I just-“

 

“Shut up, idiot.” Sewoon squeezed his hand and stood up. “Come on, lets go on a ~couples~ walk.” Youngmin smirked at that, “Oh, so we are a couple all of a sudden?”

 

Sewoon smacked his chest playfully and dragged him along, “Of course we are.” When Sewoon saw Youngmin’s questioning gaze, he rolled his eyes. “I saw the way you looked at me during my performance today. I’m your ideal type and you can’t deny it.” Youngmin stuttered at that and blushed again. Maybe Sewoon was right.

 

**The Fifth Time:**

 

Being in a relationship with Sewoon didn’t really change anything in Youngmin’s life. The routine was still the same. Wake up, go to class, admire Sewoon’s dedication to everything, hang out with Sewoon until 1am, the cycle routine starts again. Everything was going fine, until Sewoon uttered 3 words one particular evening.

 

“Kiss me, hyung.”

 

They had been lounging around in Youngmin’s dorm, the intention of Sewoon teaching Youngmin chords on the bass guitar discarded hours ago. Sewoon was drawing invisible shapes and lines on Youngmin’s arm – this had become one of Sewoon’s favourite hobbies in the past few weeks. However, he suddenly stopped and slid himself into Youngmin’s lap and said the 3 fatal words.

 

“Kiss me, hyung.” Sewoon wrapped his arms around Youngmin’s neck loosely and tilted his head slightly, waiting for the other to respond.

 

“Is this how this works?” Youngmin giggled nervously, obviously flustered by the sudden close proximity and the change in atmosphere.

 

Sewoon slipped his hands down Youngmin’s arms and back into his own lap and smiled softly, “if you’re not ready, that’s fine hyung. I can wait.” Youngmin shook his head quickly and put Sewoon’s arms back in their original spot and tentatively wrapped his arms around Sewoon’s waist. “I’ve wanted to do this for a while...”

 

Sewoon nodded and giggled quietly as he leaned closer, brushing their lips together slightly. Youngmin was the one to close the distance, and he kissed Sewoon softly before pulling away to ask, “is this… is this okay?” Sewoon nodded at him and smiled as he leaned in again, angling their mouths to deepen the kiss this time. Sewoon ran his hands through the hair at the base of Youngmin’s neck and grazed his nails against the skin, and this made Youngmin push Sewoon down onto the bed and climb on top of him, deepening the kiss even further.

 

When Youngmin’s hands started to explore the expanse underneath Sewoon’s shirt, Sewoon gasped quietly and Youngmin’s hands froze. “Are you- is this okay?” Sewoon nodded enthusiastically, “y-yes hyung, this is perfect.” Youngmin smiled at that and kissed all over Sewoon’s face, causing Sewoon to giggle again.

 

“You’re perfect, Sewoonie.”

 

Sewoon rolled his eyes as he blushed at Youngmin’s compliment and kissed Youngmin’s cheek. “There you go again, forever being the heartbreaker.”

 

Youngmin kissed him again, slowly as if he was trying to put all of his feelings into this one kiss. “I mean it. I… I think I love you Sewoonie.” Sewoon stopped kissing Youngmin’s jaw and side-eyed him slightly, “You _think_?”

 

Youngmin laughed at the disgruntled face on Sewoon’s face and kissed his nose. “No, no, I _know_. I love you Sewoon.”

 

Sewoon shoved Youngmin slightly before kissing him one more time, “I know you do. I love you too, you dummy. Now, kiss me.”

 

Youngmin laughed at that and dragged his hands down Sewoon’s chest. He smirked at the moan he got out of Sewoon and leaned up to Sewoon’s ear. “Gladly.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys!!! thank you for actually taking the time to read this.... this is my first fic and im a little nervous about all of it.... as you can probably tell i've never really written a kiss scene in my life lmao
> 
> any comments/kudos would be much appreciated!!! and if you wanna chat more, you can find me on twitter at @sewuwu ^_^


End file.
